<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bubble in your bath by msz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048994">bubble in your bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msz/pseuds/msz'>msz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Yizhan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Wang Yibo is given a bath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msz/pseuds/msz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Admit it, you fucked up.”</p><p>Wang Yibo grunted. Xiao Zhan pursed his lips in amusement because he knew the moment he chuckled Yibo would turn his death glare on him.</p><p>The younger man was sat petulantly in the steaming bath water, clutching his drawn up knees to his chest, a disgruntled expression stuck on his face.</p><p>/Xiao Zhan gives Wang Yibo a bubble bath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Yizhan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bubble in your bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this just popped into my head as i was taking my own bath<br/>enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Admit it, you fucked up.”</p><p>Wang Yibo grunted. Xiao Zhan pursed his lips in amusement because he knew the moment he chuckled Yibo would turn his death glare on him.</p><p>The younger man was sat petulantly in the steaming bath water, clutching his drawn up knees to his chest, a disgruntled expression stuck on his face.</p><p>What a sight he made. </p><p>Xiao Zhan had wrestled him out of his clothes once he got back from his practice on the tracks. Getting him out of uncomfortably damp and stiff cold clothes into a warm bath was his priority. He hadn’t accounted for the harsh weather to take its toll on Wang Yibo’s infamous foul moods.</p><p>Serves him right for riding around the track without his headgear, he thought viciously.</p><p>Now the man was shivering and had a head cold.</p><p>Not to mention the intense pouting and glaring at the water he was submerged in.</p><p>“You know it <em> is </em>your own fault for-”</p><p>“Alright, alright, I know!” Yibo snapped at him, and Xiao Zhan had expected it, but it still gave him reason to pause.</p><p>Without another word, he rose and left the bathroom, making his stance clear.</p><p>He’d only made it out five steps when he heard the most pathetic whine come out from someone in a warm bath, “Ge~ come back.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan turned around and cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who was now pouting but without the glare. Turning around, he adjusted his glasses and walked back into the bathroom.</p><p>“Done pouting?”</p><p>To his credit, Wang Yibo was still the stubborn man he was two years ago when he dogged and persuaded Xiao Zhan to date him. He shrugged one naked shoulder at him but continued pouting.</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s lips quirked but he leaned down anyway. Reaching with one arm, he popped open one of the cabinets in their bath closet. He wrestled out a small bag, looking around in it.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Without looking up, he answered, “Alleviating your pain.”</p><p>“Sex?”</p><p>“Mmm, no.”</p><p>“Food?”</p><p>“Later.”</p><p>“...then?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan let out a triumphant ‘aha’ and pulled out the object he was looking for, before presenting it to Yibo.</p><p>His boyfriend looked horrified, “What is that?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes, “A bath bomb, darling.”</p><p>That didn’t help because Yibo’s horrified expression intensified, “A <em> what </em>?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan smiled, “A bath bomb is like a bubble bath but in a ball. Look it’s green I got it for you, especially!” </p><p>He didn’t waste another moment as he unwrapped it and launched it into the water, chuckling at Yibo’s yelp. Within seconds, the entire bathwater was sparkling green. He reveled in Yibo’s whoops and yelling as he observed the bath bomb dissolve into nothing in minutes.</p><p>For a whole minute, it was silent.</p><p>“Zhan-ge, you’re the best boyfriend.”</p><p>“Mmn really?”</p><p>“Yes, the best. Nation’s boyfriend.”</p><p>“Nation’s boyfriend?”</p><p>Yibo splashed the water around and nodded. </p><p>Xiao Zhan tilted his head, “Who’s the nation’s boyfriend?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yeah, and I’m the Nation.” Yibo grinned up at him, unnaturally wide.</p><p>“Wow thanks.” Xiao Zhan said, with a deadpan expression.</p><p>Yibo went back to his splashing. Then, with a sigh, he tilted his head back.</p><p>“Ge, wash my hair?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan groaned, “But I just showered and changed.”</p><p>In retaliation, Yibo whined even louder. Enough to convince him just so he could get Yibo to shut up.</p><p>Xiao Zhan grumbled and stood up to take his pants off. Yibo regarded him with interest.</p><p>“I thought we weren’t having sex.”</p><p>“We’re not.”</p><p>Yibo looked pointedly at his boxers. Xiao Zhan sighed then cocked a hand on his hip.</p><p>“I’m doing this so I can save my clean clothes from being wet again because a particular boyfriend of mine is being difficult.”</p><p>“You love me,” Yibo scoffed.</p><p>“Wow I’m so glad we’ve been dating for more than two years now.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’m not the sexiest when I’m wearing my boxers on a sweatshirt now am I?”</p><p>“Zhan-ge is beautiful no matter what he wears. No one can be compared to Xiao-laoshi’s beauty.” Yibo parroted back at him, as if it was some religious verse he’d memorized.</p><p>“You done?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan then asked him to lean forward and clambered awkwardly with his long limbs behind Yibo to sit on the edge of the tub. Thankfully, their tub took most of the space in their bathroom and was well-equipped to handle two tall men in it together.</p><p>Using a small scoop, he wet Yibo’s hair and started massaging shampoo in it. He took the time to apply pressure with his fingers, especially around the temples, taking care not to get shampoo in his boyfriend’s eyes. Yibo continued splashing around in the water with his hands and occasionally his legs. Little by little, he noticed the way his shoulders started sagging.</p><p>But his whining did not stop.</p><p>He groaned and harrumphed, letting out the day’s frustrations in broken words and stilted sentences. At one point, he started swearing in Korean, shouting loud enough to warrant a complaint from their neighbours at any point.</p><p>Xiao Zhan snapped back at him in Korean, “Be quiet!”</p><p>Wang Yibo stopped; he stopped cussing, he stopped moving, he even stopped breathing.</p><p>Then he leaned his head back onto Xiao Zhan’s lap to look at him with bright eyes, “Say that again, that was <em> so </em>hot.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan snorted but then forced Yibo’s head back into place so he could start washing the shampoo out.</p><p>“You need to stop swearing so loudly, darling, we don’t need the neighbours to start checking in.”</p><p>As always, Yibo listened to his reasoning and nodded dutifully. He turned his head to press a kiss to Xiao Zhan’s wet knee. “Okay, baobao.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan grinned and teased him, “Such a good baby.”</p><p>Without skipping a beat, the jerk replied, “Anything for daddy.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan shuddered, “Ew, okay take that back <em>now</em>, Wang Yibo.”</p><p>Yibo cackled, wheezing with laughter.</p><p>Soon, Xiao Zhan had bundled the big baby up in a fluffy towel and walked him out to their bedroom. Wang Yibo refused to put on any clothes for the day, and Xiao Zhan only hoped poor Granny over in 3B didn’t get a whole other sort of view today.</p><p>Only then did he realize he’d forgotten to put his pants back on but shrugged the thought off. If his boyfriend was going naked for the day, he might as well leave pants out of the equation. He settled Yibo on their sofa with a large blanket to accommodate them both.</p><p>The rest of their day was spent chatting occasionally and in Yibo’s case dozing in and out of sleep.</p><p>Xiao Zhan sighed and buried his nose in Yibo’s hair, loving the scent of freshly-washed hair. </p><p>Dinner could wait, first he needed his share of cuddles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments? my bread and butter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>